Lost Without You
by SnowWhiteQueen2009
Summary: A stinging sensation in his throat, his eyes were slowly closing.Yet he felt that he had to have bid the last farewells and reveal the confines of his heart.OneShot.Read and REVIEW,Pretty Please?


**_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own Naruto or any of its charachters. ( Yet i wish i did own Sasuke he's so HOT with his dark hair and perfect bod....cough-cough gotta stop the daydreaming, sorry!!)**

**

* * *

**

_Lost Without You_

**His eyes were blurred with his tears, he could hear nothing but his racing heart beats, that throbbing in his chest was clouding his mind with pain. His body hits the ground his hand clenched into a fist trying to ease his pain 'When did it end? How did all of this start?' They said love is a savior but it only fueled the pain. He was lonely, hated and feared by some because of what's inside him…a demon vessel they said, a damned creature but he had no choice it was not like they had the courtesy to ask him if he would want to be debrived of his childhood, he was only a baby condemned to hell. And however hard he tried to be acknowledged they never gave him a chance to prove that behind that grin and those always smiling azure eyes laid a broken soul. He never knew the warmth of an embrace or even what it was like to be needed or cared for. The pain in his wrist was flaring, blood pooling slowly on the ground merging with the tears that rolled down his flushed cheeks to rest in the crimson puddle. He could feel his breath hitching, a stinging sensation in his throat and slowly his eyes were closing. Yet he felt that he had to have bid the last farewells and speak his heart out but it was too late… he had to look in those dark pools, touch that raven silk-hair and run his fingers through it like he never did because the raven was his only link to his true soul… his human side and deep within the confines of his heart he knew that the raven was the only one that mattered. When he saw that pale face with those god-like features and those dark pools that could see through your soul he felt so alive, like for once he could feel what love felt like those tingling butterflies in his stomach, the racing of his heart and the lust glazing in his azure eyes that he tried so hard to hide. He could never show how he feels, the fear that the raven would abandon him as everybody else was filling him with horror of losing sight of that angelic face even if that face was always scowling or indifferent he was just delighted with whatever he could get. And though he never did tell him how he felt the raven still did leave… leaving him to drown in his sorrow and drench in his tears 'Avenge my clan' that was what the raven said… he could not stop him, he knew he would hate him if he made him stay and not to pursue his destiny and claim his vengeance but his need for the raven was undeniably great. And now even that fake grin he used to muster could not be pulled off… yes he left him and now he will never know how the blonde felt about him 'I should have told him… no he could never feel the same'. He could not bear his life no more and thus came that lone solution to all of his problems… in his hand was a blade… sharp enough to have made a deep flaring cut in his tanned wrist that could never be healed. All those years filled with insults and hatred directed towards him for something forced on him… That ache in his heart was just too much to bear and now he had a physical drenching scar to materialize his suffering and sorrow. Suddenly the door flung open and through his blurred haze he could hear a shocked gasp, he tilted his head slightly to the side to see black pools wide with horror… he felt warmth on his arm, fingers trailing along his arm to lace with his fingers, tears dropping on his cheeks that was not his, a warm breath on his neck and a chocked "Why?" the voice asked while tugging with his other hand on the blonde's shirt right above his aching heart… he managed to form a single word "S-Sasuke?" he heard a pained chuckle in response and then "Yeah it's me… I-I came back for you Naruto… I'm s-so sorry" he said softly between sobs, "For me?" Naruto asked not quiet believing his ears…' Ahh cruel Fate how could you claim me now when I'm finally needed... may be even loved' … yes Sasuke loved him and came back for him. "I thought you left me" he groaned in pain feeling his life slowly slipping away and that Sasuke's fingers laced in his were his only grip to life. "I had to come back; I couldn't make myself go any further… I-I realized that I had so much here that mattered much more than a vengeance that will do no good… I love you Naruto", " I love you too Sasuke… s-so much" he said between chocked sobs, Sasuke smiled… a genuine smile from the heart, Naruto felt himself melting as Sasuke leaned to capture his lips in a breathtaking tender kiss to which Naruto responded immediately. During this lust haze, he could feel it crawling, sucking his life… yes Death it was, He lost himself into the pools of Eden, into oblivion and slowly drifting into eternal sleep while savoring the taste of his beloved and holding him close enough to his chest to feel his ragged heartbeat.**

* * *

**_(A/N:) I really hope you enjoyed it and i know it's a bit lame but i wrote it in exactly 10 minutes but you can't blame a girl for trying so anyway if you have any comments or any advice that would help me improve my abilities i'd be grateful to know it, please REVIEW...I weally weally need to know what you think of it ( pwetty Please?? )_**


End file.
